Exile
250px The first screen of Exile, does double duty as its cover screen. |Full Title=Exile |Series=Soul Symphony |Serial=SSEXL |Style=Myst-like |Creator=Krierre House |Main Character=Adam |Main Villain=Pride Seven Sins |Location=Babel |Planet=Soluna }} Exile is the second entry in the Soul Symphony series. !!!!!WARNING THE FOLLOWING INFORMATION MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS!!!!! The Story Thus Far... After escaping the labyrinthine structure that is the Basilica of Heaven, Adam is cast into an empty and desolate yet supple and baroquely decorated city. His footsteps echo loudly as he walks the placid eerie alleys and buildings of Babel, a once majestic desert town now filled with chilling memoirs of its grandeur. At first glance he is alone, traversing the city watched only by a sun frozen in time in the apex of its height, with darkened clouds floating on a dead sky, but little does he know the denizens of this metropolis shadow his every move, watching in the recesses of darkness. During his travel through Babel he encounters the Sphinx; an intriguing persona, given the unenviable task of guarding Babel for eternity, and the seven ancient Councilors of Babel. Adam will have to wind his way through mind breaking puzzles, life threatening riddles, and weave through the silvery tongues and bloodthirsty appetites of the umbrian Babelonians. Will he escape with his life and mind intact or will the Councilors play him like a marionette in their macabre play? Through it all he will discover the secrets of Babel and the Basilica, an ancient grudge of a saddened councilor, and perhaps the truth about his creation. Various sins threaten to rend him asunder but only one thing can save him...Hope. Friends and Foes Adam Returning from his previous adventures now with more items at his disposal, a mighty sword and lance blessed by God, and the power of the aether. He must use his knowledge from the last trial to escape safely through the harder test that is Babel. What new abilities and artifacts will he leave with, and what handy wisdom can he hope to attain from all this? Find out more as he goes through "Exile". Sphinx This strange creature made from marble and magic lives for eternity in the Sanctuary guarding both Babel and the Basilica of Heaven. She represents a promise between God and Man that he will once again return and bring salvation to the world. Her power lies dormant for the moment, growing more and more as she gives you riddles. She provides Adam with companionship as well as various gifts, but eventually she will become instrumental in his escape or his demise. Once her powers have become awakened again, Adam runs the risk of losing his life in a gamble with this beauty. Umbrian and the Councilors Dark denizens of Babel, once living humans that inhabit the place with warmth and love, now shadow the darkness with icy stares. Though lesser umbrians have little impact save the absorption of Adams life force if he ventures into the darkness without Sirius, the Councilors have more direct power over this world. Their true intention is unknown however one thing is for sure, they require freedom. The Councilors have direct contact with each other at all times able to share knowledge and feelings. It's possible that there is someone else using them as puppets for a higher cause, though that has yet to be seen. SCREENS Babel Puzzle of the Alpha Stars *placing the alpha stars in their correct slots banishes the darkness in Babel and reveals the way to Paradise. Gateway to Exile Puzzle of the Seven Heavens “Illuminate the skyward stair to open heaven’s path.” '' *touch the orbs that each statue holds. Each one represents a planet, light them up in order of the caste of the seven heavens. Moon (Demeter), Mercury (Hermes), Venus (Aphrodite), Sun (Apollo), Mars (Ares), Jupiter (Zeus), Saturn (Chronos) is the order. This opens up the bridge into Babel proper. The Sanctuary '''Puzzle of the Sanctuary Sphinx' *the sphinx can be found in the middle of the Sanctuary. *stepping onto shadows in Babel will result in umbrians attacking you and possibly killing you. *the sphinx will give you a guide called “Canis” when you first meet her, noting that it’s mans best friend. *the more riddles of hers you solve, the brighter Canis becomes, until it becomes the alpha star Sirius. *once Sirius is in your possession the shadows can no longer harm you, but the deep darkness still does. *for every deep darkness that Sirius destroys, he looses all his shine, requiring you to go back to the sphinx and do another riddle. *harder poems look at link for Jonathan Swift riddles. *eventually the sphinx will ask you two of the harder riddles for a steeper consequences. “What does man love more than life, Fear more than death or mortal strife, What the poor have and the rich require, And what contented men desire, What misers spends, and spendthrifts save, And all men carry to the grave?” *the answer is “Nothing”, answering her will give you the Pearl Plate. Answer her incorrectly and you loose a life. “With potent, flowery words speak I, Of something common, vulgar, dry; I weave webs of pedantic pose, In effort to befuddle those, Who think I wile my time away, In lofty things, above all day, The common kind that linger where, Monadic beings live and fare; Practical I may not be, But life it seems, is full of me!” *answer the sphinx correctly (Riddle) and she will open up her heart (Hamal). Answer her incorrectly and she steals your soul. This is the second riddle she gives you. The 12th District *12th District: place the jewel Alrescha on top of the first pillar on the left from the bottom. *eight birds Puzzle for Alrescha “Eche su perla antes de los cerdos.” *found in the 12th District by the Fleuve De Porc. *Throw a pearl into the Fleuve De Porc and it will wash down into the 6th District as the star Alrescha. The 11th District *11th District: place the jewel Sadalmelik in the slot of the statue of the water bearer. *three birds Umbrian Shop Puzzle of the Three Tasks *when you first meet Greed, he will ask you to do three tasks for him and in exchange he will reward you. *accepting starts the first task, however as collateral he takes Angelus and Longinus from your items. First Task: Angelus Anagram “The first task is quite simple sir, a test of mental will. I will give you a list of items and you simply sort out which ones are yours and which ones are mine. It shouldn’t be too difficult. Failure to do so will result in forfeit of the items held for collateral. Are you quite ready?” *the list of items are actually anagrams of your current items and the items Greed has for sale. Just simply figure out which ones are yours and which ones are his. The reward is Secunda Algeidi and Angelus. *Yours: Sale Gun (Angelus), Inca Skirt (Rain Stick), Lass Heel (Seashell), Border (Red Orb), “Take Tiny Ivy” (Nativity Key), Free Hat (Feather), Source Pin (Coin Purse) *Greed’s: Ghost Ward (God’s Wrath), Gale Pattern (Garnet Plate), Lodel Sushi (Soul Shield) Second Task: Longinus Location “The second task requires something quite simple. Prove to me your strength and endurance. How you do it is up to you, but I would require some proof. Bring that proof to me and you would have passed my second task. It would be a shame if you failed this one after coming so far. Good luck.” *Bring him proofs of strength, however the only one’s he will accept are the stars Sadalmelik, Antares and Regulus. *You are rewarded with Prima Algeidi as well as Longinus. *after completing his tasks, Greed will sell you three items, four God’s Wrath, the Garnet Plate, and the Soul Shield for an exuberant price. *defeating Greed is simple enough, give him the Writ of Generosity and he turns into stone, however doing this before completing all his tasks will forgo the items he gives you. *You are rewarded with an extra inventory screen upon his death as well as the items he has. The 10th District *10th District: combine Prima and Secunda Algiedi and place it in the statues hand (the top right of the Arc). *five birds House of Parliament Puzzle of the Parliament “VITALUM: To those requesting assistance in the corresponding departments; Security, Agriculture, Treasury, Civic Works, Health, and Architecture; are required to fill in this docent. Once completed, it is subject to scrutiny by the Council and processed according to emergency. After all members have voted for the request forms approval, you are given notice to appear in Parliament to retrieve your Writ. Writs are held for 72 hours before it is disposed. Those who wish to retrieve another writ are required to fill another application and the process is restarted. Due to legal matters, civilians are allowed only one writ. Civilians caught possessing more than one Writ of Parliament, are subject to fines or jail time.” *apply for a Writ according to the councilman you wish to weaken; Security (Wrath), Agriculture (Gluttony), Treasury (Greed), Civic Works (Sloth), Health (Envy), and Architecture (Pride). *wait a few minutes to an hour after filling in a form, return to Parliament, and retrieve your writ. *possessing more than one writ while fighting any of the seven sins will negate the effect of the writ. *Writ of Modesty: Pride becomes stricken with modesty and passes the turn to you. *Writ of Generosity: Giving this to Greed will turn him into stone, however, using this before the final task will result in you forgoing the extra items he gives you. *Writ of Purity: Stops Lust from consuming you in darkness, giving you ample time to put Rasalhague in the central pit to defeat her. *Writ of Forgiveness: Using this in the battle will remove all creatures Wrath controls from the game. *Writ of Moderation: Stuns the Fat Guy for a moment, giving you time to hang food on the ribbons that used to bind the screws on his body. *Writ of Usefulness: In tandem with the God’s Wrath item, they blow up three sirens of the same color, in effect releasing that type of magic. *Writ of Diligence: Using this on Sloth prevents him from singing and flying away. The 9th District *9th District: place the jewel Rukbat in the slot of the statue of the middle equestrian. *seven birds Puzzle of the Unknown Plate “A game to play, to ease your pain, in times of sullen rain. The rules are few, so follow close, retention in repose. Upon the nodes, should LINE the band, as swift as slight of hand. From where you start, you move and then, RETURN to where you were again. Beware the WALLS, with NUMBERS there, is equal to what lines must bare. Once you’ve passed, and finished true, my masters PLATE I give to you.” *it’s a game of Slitherlink, connect the dots into one continuous line following the one rule that each cube with a number in it may only have that amount of lines. *after winning, the cube with the zero in it releases and you can get the Unknown Plate. The 8th District *8th District: place the jewel Antares in the slot located above the Entrance to the Sewers. *four birds Entrance to the Sewers *use a heavy stone or magic to anchor yourself so you don’t get pulled away by the currents. *inside the hole you meet with Gluttony, blocking the passage to the Labyrinth. *getting close to Gluttony will cause him to eat you. *in order to defeat him, you must deflate him. *use a Writ of Moderation to stun him, then dangle something edible on one of the ribbons hanging from his body. This will then cause him to pull the food out along with the screw and he will deflate. *do this five times and he will have no mass left, leaving you free to destroy his mask. *killing him will net you the Opal Plate. *check near him to find sacks of food, hidden in the bag full of wheat, is the star Spica. *The plate puzzle in the middle has the Topaz Plate already placed there, put the plates in order to open the gateway to the Zero District. *The unknown plates gem will shatter as soon as all the plates are in their proper slots, place the Red Orb here to create Castor. *Modestus replaces Temperantia after his defeat, serving as your steward and companion for the rest of the game. The 7th District *7th District: place the jewel Zuben Elgenubi in the second pillar from the entrance to the right second floor. *five birds The Court House Puzzle of Justice “You may make one statement. If it is true, I will sentence you four years. If it is false, I will sentence you six. Choose wisely.” *stepping onto the platform where the Scales of Justice is will start this puzzle. *the only answer is “You will sentence me six years.” This paradox will break the scales and net you Zuben Elgenubi. *afterwards you can come and collect the Twilight orb on the opposite scale as Zuben Elgenubi. The 6th District *6th District: place the jewel Spica in the chain hanging from the bridge. *ten birds Babelonian Hospice Puzzle of the Aquamarine Plate “Chart the stars once and return, without lifting your quill.” *a chart on the table shows a grid of 3 x 3 dots. You are to touch all the dots with your pen without lifting it off the paper. *solving this puzzle nets you the Aquamarine Plate. Puzzle of the Hermetic Square “O, let each number stand alone. O, let it radiate outwardly. O, let it be equal to...O” *the clue is the letter O, its figure is 15 (O being the 15th letter of the alphabet.) *solve the puzzle by making all sides equal 15, horizontal, vertical, and diagonal. *the answer is (from left to right, top to bottom): 2,7,6;9,5,1;4,3,8 *solving the problem nets you the Diamond Plate. Puzzle of the Tower of Hanoi “Build a tower to reach Heaven on high.” *solve a seven block Tower of Hanoi puzzle, which nets you the Ruby Plate. The 5th District *5th District: place the jewel Regulus on the roof of the bottom right most building. *one bird *on the kneeling archers knee, you can find the star Rukbat. Coliseum “Abandon all hope all ye who enter here.” *fight Wrath here, defeating him nets you the Silver Key and the alpha star Antares. The 4th District *4th District: place the jewel Acubens in the mouth of the gargoyle of the bridge. *twelve birds *in the middle of the district there is a statue of Azaphel, he holds the star Regulus. Broken Home Puzzle of the Lazy Councilor “The shadow of the sky is near, he split his soul for all to hear. But he who wields the astral throne, has bound each piece in simple form. So now they swim on heaven’s sea, not bearing any memory, Yet in their hearts they sing his song, and soar in heaven all day long.” *only accessible after defeating Wrath and getting the silver key. *home of Councilor Utilis, is now inhabited by Sloth. *collect a plume of feather from each bird from each district equaling up to 91 to summon Sloth *give Sloth the plumes in order to release his true form, then you can defeat him by using the Writ of Diligence to bind his feet and throat. *His defeat will net you the Animus, an item that Zoovac requires in order to exit Babel. The 3rd District *3rd District: place the jewel Castor on top of the roof of the library. *nine birds The University *there are various books and resources around the University that help teach you about Babel. *the book “Astrolabe” gives you a database of the thirteen zodiac constellations that Babel is modeled after. Information such as mythology, placement in the sky, and its alpha stars, as well as a picture of how it looks like is in that book. Puzzle of Curry’s Paradox “From something there comes nothing, and from nothing create something.” *there is a table where three puzzles can be found labeled 1, 2 , and 3. *Missing square #1 - Classic one with the wedge triangle. Solving this nets you the Amethyst Plate *Missing square #2 - Slanted intersection square formatted in the opposite direction. This rewards you with the Sapphire Plate after completion. *Missing square #3 - Form the complex puzzle to make one of the squares disappear. You get the Emerald Plate for completing this. The 2nd District *2nd District: place the jewel Aldebaran in the middle of the fountain. *thirteen birds *once Envy is defeated, its mask can be found in the pool in the center of the district. *Defeating Envy unlocks all five magic schools for you to use in Babel and a copy of “Writ of Purity”. Puzzle of Pleiades *in the 2nd District there are statues of seven sisters the Pleiades. *under each statue is their name, you are to take the Twilight Orb and place it in the hands of each sister in order from oldest to youngest. The statues are also being punished for one of the seven deadly sins, another way to solve the puzzle is to spell out SALIGIA. *The sisters are lined as such in the screen: Alcyone, Sterope, Electra, Maia, Merope, Celaeno, Taygete. *the order is: Maia (Pride), Electra (Envy), Taygete (Lust), Alcyone (Wrath), Celaeno (Gluttony), Sterope (Greed), Merope (Sloth). *the Twilight Orb becomes recharged and glows brightly into Aldebaran. The 1st District *1st District: place the jewel Hamal in the third floor middle window of the barracks. *eleven birds Imperial Barracks Puzzle for Acubens “Five hundred begins it, Five hundred ends it, Five in the middle is seen. First of all letters, first of all numbers, Take up their stations between. Join all together, the name of a king, Evoke the solution and salvation I’ll bring.” *found in the Barracks near the back wall. *say the answer “David” and Acubens will be released from the claw. Puzzle of the Knight’s Tour “A knight goes forth into the land, To seek a maiden; take her hand. He circles once through paths on high, Deny this honor, I ween, he‘d die.” *start on the top left most edge of a 5 x 5 board. Using the moves a knight can use in chess, move the piece so that it lands on one spot only once until it reaches the center where the maiden is. *you get the Peridot Plate after completing this puzzle. Puzzle of the Eight Queens “Place the Queens where one deems best, That none of eight can check the rest.” *in a chess board, you are given eight queens, place them so that using standard queen moves in chess, they are unable to attack each other. *one possible solution is: 8D, 7G, 6C, 5H, 4B, 3E, 2A, 1F *winning this puzzle nets you the Turquoise Plate. The Zero District *Zero District: place the jewel Rasalhague in the central pit. *there isn’t much in this district, just the Umbrian Saluna. You battle her here as the final boss of Exile. *defeat her using the Writ of Purity to stun her, giving you enough time to put the star Rasalhague in the pit to bind her. She will not be completely freed unless you light up all the 13 Districts with their alpha stars. *once Castitas has been freed, Zoovac will appear and will help you with the remaining Councilors if any are left. He will also insist in take the Epitaph of Sin from you claiming it as "an evil book". *once all other Councilors are dead save Zoovac, he will reveal his plan of using you as a pawn to destroy the Councilors in order to remove their influence and power over "this world". Now that they're gone, he will use the Anima in your possession to reclaim the "world beyond" and bring back the "ancient ones". Zoovac then tells Adam what he really is (an umbrian created by Castitas as the symbol of her faith in the goodness of man and god, Adam was her Hope) and that as a reward for playing his part, he will let him live to see his "grand scheme, come to fruition." *Adam is banished from Babel and Revelation begins. Gallery Twelfth District.jpg Eleventh District.jpg Tenth District.jpg Ninth District.jpg Eighth District.jpg Seventh District.jpg Sixth District.jpg Fifth District.jpg Fourth District.jpg Third District.jpg Second District.jpg First District.jpg 3rd District Library.jpg 5th District Arena.jpg 6th District bath house.jpg 8th District.jpg 10th District Courthouse.jpg Longinus.jpg Gluttony.jpg Sloth.jpg pecvliaris inventory.jpg pecvliaris inventory 2.jpg Het Heligdom.jpg Orman Shop.jpg Snake Puzzle.jpg Justice Room.jpg Chess Puzzle.jpg Zoovac Sewer.jpg Saluna Fight.jpg Category:Soul Symphony Category:PCGs